fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
¡Dios Mío! Corruption at P-Mart! Happy Mothers Day as well!
Part 1: The Bell family are doing the usual Islamic prayer in the evening. Mothers day is tomorrow, as Kawasaki, Karim, Togarashi and Aaliyah put the rose, that they bought at the P-Mart in Hachioji for 5100 yen, at Togarashi's room. Also, Kawasaki grabs another set of roses, plus a Mothers' Day card. also bought for 5100 yen, and sends it to the Tokyo Post Office in 2 Stormguard Boulevard, Cultivation Center (1st fictional neighborhood in the series), Chofu, Tokyo. Kawasaki sends the flowers to the postman on the desk. "Send this flower to my mother, Estelle Beatty at 22325 Rooney street, Glasgow, Scotland, UK. By Airplane. And by tomorrow at 1:00." The postman accepts. "Sure thing. Normally, it would be costly, but since you have been a frequent customer, we have decided too give you a discount. Only 10 yen." "YATTA! YATTA! YATTA!" Kawasaki reacts to the discount. "Thank you Mr. Suzuki for the GREAT customer service!" He runs off, and drives back to the house. The postman smiled, and winked. "Also the reason why we cut down costs is because our fleet has GONE GREEN! Our airplanes fly faster for less fuel. This economy has the oil prices shooting up through the roof, so we needed to buy more green airplanes to increase our efficiency. And of course, being green planes, it's healthier for the planet.." "Yeah yeah I get it I get it!" Kawasaki talks over him. He looks around the post office to see annoyed voices from the back. "Will ya hurry up?! I have a flower to give to my mother in Brazil, so will ya kindly get outta the line? It's long enough already!" A man shouts from the front entrance. "Shut up moron! I'll do whatever I want! You think you're the boss of me? Yall need to learn some manners!" says Kawasaki. "Whatever grandpa!" He shouts back. "I''m outta here before you rude vermins start whining!" He marches out of the building from the side entrance." "Good bye, and good riddance." The man shouts back. Then Kawasaki runs back and gives him a big punch in the face, resulting in a black eye. "Hey, he punched me!" He shouts, and starts to call police. "Good! Your stupid inbred garbage waste of a human being deserved it." He runs back outside. *In the Car* Togarashi has been listening to 2Pac's Dear Mama from the radio. She starts thinking about Rose and says "Thanks for saving my life. I couldn't last one more day in that dirty orphanage." Aaliyah has been playing Pokemon on her Nintendo DS and Karim playing Madden on the PSP. "Hey, Karim?" Aaliyah pauses her game and taps Karim's shoulder. "Yes?" "I've been thinking of something lately." says Aaliyah. "What?" "I've thought of a surprise party here in the house, with all of our friends down from Stormguard School (a school from Pre-K to 12), and with Togy-nechan's friends from Adler." "That's a great idea!" Karim pauses his game "Get a pen, you have to write this down." Karim takes a pen from the back of the car and a notepad from his sister's purse. "Okay, tell me." She whispers "Okay, me, Togy-nechan and Daddy will make the breakfast, you blindfold mom and lead her to the kitchen." He writes it down. "Okay? What else?" "Also, make sure you buy an ice cream cake from P-Mart, and put 'Happy Mothers Day to the best mom in the world, Rose Bell!' and have 5 rose decorations all over for the 5 year anniversary!" "Oh snap, it's really their anniversary tomorrow as well?" Karim in shock. "Of course, May 8th, 2006 was when they married! Well, you were 1 by then anyway so I doubt you'd remember" "Hey of course I remember when they married, what'chu talkin 'bout Liyah-nechan?" Kawasaki enters the car. "Hey everybody how are you all doin'? Anyways, hang on!" He backs up from the parking lot and drives out of the drive thru and vroom, off they go! "Whoa, daddy! How come you're driving so fast?" A scared Togy tells her dad. "I'm becoming nauseious Togy.." Eden pops out of the windmill flower from Togy's purple hijab. Togy draws her breath suddenly and whispers "Eden, don't pop out of my hair like that with family around." Eden leaned out of the car, grabbed a brown bad and puked. "Sorry Togy. The car going fast like that made me not feel good. *squeal*" "Togarashi?" Kawasaki calls her daughter wondering what noise that was. He checks his rear-view mirror. "Is that police? Oh snap, I gotta step on it!" And the car goes from 80 MPH to 107 MPH. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" All 3 of his sons and daughters scream. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME TOKYO 5-O!" Kawasaki driving like a daredevil in his beat up Chevy. "Yall watch this!" He drifts his car through a StarSun Gas Station, 1 mile away from their home, and never lost control while the police crash to the pumps and the whole gas station went boom. "This feels like NASCAR baby! Hahahaha Never mess with the Bells! Let's go back home to El Claroarroyo (Clear Creek Town, where the Bells live)!" They drive off. *Intro Theme.* *7:00 AM in Togarashi's house. Rose spent the night in her mother's house in Mito and is on her way home in 2 hours.Togarashi dreamed about seeing her mother again. * *The Dream* Togarashi wanders around the farm at 6 PM with sun setting, and she does cartwheels in just a sundress. Suddenly, the sun falls faster and faster until the sky went completely dark. Suddenly, a moonlight streak appears from the sky and a small cloud formed a spirit of her mother. "Rani! Rani!" Her mother called. "Mommy?" Togarashi stopped prancing around. "Look up above you, Rani!" She looks up. "Shalooooooom!" Her mom says. "MOMMY! I knew you were still here in spirit! Happy Mothers day!" Togy obviously elated to see her again, even if only for this dream. She jumps in celebration of seeing her again. "Oh thanks Rani!" She smiles. "You sweet amazing angel you are! Oh-ho! You're like an angel as always! So tell me, how's everything going?" "It's been going good? Why?" Togy wonders. "I miss you so much, it's not the same without you in my sight. So I thought I take this opportunity from heaven to your dream world to talk to ya." She shows her a pink carnation, flower language for a mother's undying love. Togarashi chokes up, and then kneels down and starts shedding tears. "I miss you mommy. I really do." Then she puts her head down and covers it. "I only have a few seconds until the rift between heaven and the earth disappears, so... shalom." "MOMMY!! DON'T GO! MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" *The dream ends and togy wakes up.* "MOMMY!" She hits her head in the ceiling, just like episode 1. "OW!" She sighs, then calls Eden by blowing on the windmill flower. "Yeah, what is it Togy?" "I just had this dream..... of my real mother talking through me through a rift through heaven while I was running through the farm." She looks up, like the dream. As she said it, she had chills down her spine. Hedia is not alive anymore, but she's still with Togy in spirit. Togy gets out of the bed, and starts to get ready. *45 minutes later* The family does the usual prayers. Then outside on the porch, with Aaliyah, Karim and Togy already talked to their father about the mothers day morning surprise party, Karai, Kokumotsu, Taima, Nasubi, Shakira, The Moretti's, Agnese, Bernie Van Der Berg, even Nasubi's pet dogs, Bernie and Maggie appeared. Also, Aaliyah's friend from Stormguard School, Shannon Gruber, appeared. They all entered the house with party supplies, while his sister, Mary Jane Gruber had the cake. "Hey, what's up Aaliyah & Karim!" Shannon and Mary Jane waves at her. Shannon is a blonde haired boy with brown eyes. He wears a black T-shirt and red short jeans with black and blue Jordan sneakers and long white socks. His twin sister, Mary Jane, wears the same clothes. "What's up Shannon, Mary Jane!" Aaliyah waves back. Nasubi with her two dogs, Bernie and Maggie, sees the twins and say "Hello there, introduce yourselves." "Hi, I'm Shannon Gruber from Stormguard." He introduces himself. "I'm 16 years old and I attend Stormguard School with Aaliyah, we're sophomores and in the same classes together. We both hope to be farm owners, so we're in the farming club." Togy overhears him "OMG, ANOTHER FUTURE FARMER!" She sighs a breath of relief. "I always get picked on by the class for wanting to be a farmer. Mario, Bernie and the rest of my friends are the only ones who stick up for me." "Damn! Yeah I get picked on too Togy, but they won't be laughing when they find out I'll be responsible for feeding them and their kids with my fresh produce in the future." "Tell 'em Shannon! Tell 'em Togy!" Mary Jane puts her arms around her twin brother and Togy. "Hey, Togy!" Koku walks in to the porch and greets her. "What's up, Togy?" Taima joins in. "So where are the beers?" "Girl, you ain't even 20 yet." Koku grabs the cooler full of ice, beer and sodas. "Damn, this thing HEA-VY! Yo whose idea was it to put ALL the drinks in this one cooler?" "Kokumotsu, quit complaining, let me help ya." Karai helps with the heavy cooler. Kawasaki enters the porch and sees that there's only one cooler, and he's not amused. "One cooler, really?" "Well, thank my mother for that." Koku shakes her head. "Well, Tsunade-okaasan clearly said that the other coolers were broken." Agnese points out what happened to the others. "Want me to go to P-Mart to buy some more coolers?" Kawasaki jumps around in happiness as he runs towards Agnese. "Really? The local P-mart is back open? YATTA!" "Who are you?" Agnese in a confused state as she leans away from him. "You don't remember me from when you went to the farms to see crops grow? Why, I'm Togarashi's father. My name is Kawasaki Bell, nice to meet ya." He shakes hands and starts to get on his Chevy pick up truck. Agnese then realizes. "OOOOH! Mama Mia, how could I forget you, haha, Duh!" She smiles and puts her hand on her head. "I'm Agnese Baldelli from Italy but living in Japan for 2 years now." He grabs his wallet and checks for 4600 yen and counts it. "So how about going to P-Mart to get 2 more coolers Agnese-san!" She nods and points east. "Sure thing Bell-san!" Kawasaki turns on the ignition and bolts from El Claroarroyo to Cultivation Center. *30 minutes later, parking at P-Mart location that was originally destroyed by Babe Ruth in episode 10, but quickly renovated and re-opened early on Mothers Day.* "WELCOME TO THE GRAND REEEEEEE-OPENING OF THE GREAT FOOD AND DRUG SUPERMARKET STORE OF ELI PENA, A.K.A Peña-Supermarket, A.K.A, P-MART, A.K.A. THE BEST DAMN SUPERMARKET IN THE WORLD! I AM J.T. Mizushimaaaaaaaaaaa! " A man in a microphone greeting customers in the supermarket Kawasaki grabs J.T.'s microphone and threatens him. "How bout I box the bones outta your face right now boy, I punch like a ton of bricks you think I'm playing? It's a supermarket, not the damn Super Bowl!" The crowd laughs as J.T. struggles to get away. "Ahhh.... get away from me, I'm sorry, I'm only here to greet customers, Eli Peña-sama hired me for this job!" Kawasaki shouts at him some more. "I'm sure he didn't hire you to act like a complete baka in front of Tokyo." Agnese taps his shoulder. "Let's go." she said in a tired matter and walks through the front door. Cliff Pennington sees him and gets out of the 7th checkout lane and greets him. "Hey, Kawasaki!" "Hey, what's going on around here man?" They do a handshake and smoke a pack. "Oh that J.T. moron eh? He's annoying, IDK why Pena-sama hired this idiot back." He notices him and facepalms himself. "Hey don't worry, he's scared of me, hahahaha!" "Yeah, so what you want to buy?" Kawasaki points to Aisle 14-2 where the grills and coolers section is located. "Getting 2 coolers for a mothers day surprise party. Oh speaking of that, tell Autumn-kaasan I said hi." "And tell Beatty-kaasan I said what's up as well." "Sure thing partner." Agnese grabs his hand and drags him to Aisle 14-2. "Come on, Saki-sama let's go!" While on her way, she saw a fruit stand with a whole bunch of Key limes and grapefruits and starts thinks, "Agrumia. Oh man, I had too much pride and I paid the price. Oh, and if Kurajo fired the famine bomb, it would have been the end of me, Niwachi and most certainly, the universe." She sheds a tear and wipes it away. *At Shirosekai in the Castle Lair, in front of the Calamity Chamber where they await another creature to beta-test.* "The Calamity Chamber is at 85. Percent." says the feminine robotic voice from the Calamity Chamber. Heavy D in his ostrich form runs toward Trinity and Zulu and tells them that he wonders where Kurajo is. Trinity points northwest. "He's in the Strait of Shattered Dreams right now 15 miles northwest, near Mt. Doom, looking for birds." Zulu also points northwest. "Actually he's 16 miles." "What's the huge difference? He's not that far away." Trinity said, and walks off to play with Maxi the robotic dog. "Here girl, you want that frisbee? Here girl, fetch!" She throws it far away to the Strait of Shattered Dreams. *At the SoSD.* Kurajo dives into the water, and sees an unconscious loon. He grabs it and starts swimming out. "Hahahahaha, This loon is going to give them Pretty Cures hell!" He then thinks "Do I really even need Heavy D, Trinity, and Zulu anymore? Well, we'll just wait and see if these new Castilians are the real deal or if they still need training." Lou Gehrig the Raven flies into the water. "Boss Kurajo!" He calls him and grabs his robe. "Trinity is throwing frisbees around the Castle Lair again. "Again? Ugh, good thing she's only an honorary Castilian otherwise I would have brought out the Sacapa and the Heiseys on her ass." *Ding* A sparkle appears from the sky, then the pink frisbee falls from the sky and into Gehrig's head. He then looks up and sees a sparkle, this time, maxi comes down on the water trying to bite the frisbee. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *squawk* *squawk* *squawk*" Gehrig freaks out and dives to the water and Maxi crashes to the water and bites the frisbee. 'Oh, brother." Kurajo becomes bummed, palms his face, and shrugs. He then breaks the frisbee in annoyance, and signals to Maxi and Lou to return to the Lair.. "Come on Maxi, come on Lou. Sheesh." He holds on to the loon and flies back to the Castle Lair and they follow. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Cure Allium, in a dark room with a spotlight on her, walks toward the viewers like a super model in a catwalk, puts her hands on her hips, takes out her allium ring and starts twirling it with her right pinky finger and blows a kiss with her left hand. She then does a backflip but knocks the camera out. She checks it and gasps, but she grins, does her signature heart gesture with her finger and says "Whoops, my bad!" The FWPCC logo appears on the screen. Back to show Eyecatch: In the continuation of the previous eyecatch, Cure Pepper appears, turns on the lights, revealing that the dark room was an abandoned warehouse. She then grabs Allium and drags her out as she freaks out. "Sorry bout that, I'll pick you up Mr. Cameraman." She picks the camera man up and sees Allium in desperation, not wanting to leave. Togy grabs her arm again and tells her "Let's go already! Back to the show!" as Cure Allium says "No fair!" A small FWPCC logo scrolls from the right and stops on the bottom left of the screen. Part 2: Back at Shirosekai, in the Calamity Chamber, the download of the Loon changes from 0% to 99% in just 30 seconds. To compare, it took a long time for the download of Lou Gehrig the raven to complete. "What the?" Kurajo does a double take. Lou Gehrig gets out of the bottom of the Calamity Chamber. "I got Electric Manipulation, I charged the Calamity Chamber. Impressed?" "Impressed? I'm most certainly not impressed!" He shouts sarcastically, then he runs around the castle, blowing fireworks and ringing cowbells. "I was being sarcastic Lou Gehrig, I love it! Woohoo! Yahoo!" He jumps to the moat and swims with the alligators who felt threatened, and thus almost attacked Kurajo. One alligator said "Whoops, my bad, I thought you were the Pretty Cures!" Kurajo shrugs and says "That was a close one..." He then thinks "Next time Kurajo, don't jump on the moat.." *2 minutes later* "Download Complete!" The robotic voice said. The chamber opens and smoke comes out. Kurajo puts his fists in the air in a triumphant fashion. "Welcome to the Castilians, Tony Lazzeri!" Lazzeri flies out, but trips. "I need a water surface!" Kurajo facepalms. "Argh, I changed your DNA so that you can survive in any climate. You still keep your water edge but you can go anywhere as you please... Now Tony Lazzeri, TAKE DOWN THE PRETTY CURES! Make them suffer!" "Will do, boss Kurajo!" He salutes along with the rest of the Castilians. "Perfect. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maxi runs to Kurajo's shoulder and says "Kill.... The Pretty Cures. *bark*" *At P-Mart* Kawasaki and Agnese goes to Cliff Pennington's checkout station. He puts the 2 new coolers in the conveyor belt and Cliff checks the items. "That will be 2300 yen each. " Cliff says. Saki hands the cash to Cliff and he puts it on the register. They grab the boxes with the coolers and carry them to the car. Suddenly, Eli Pena walks towards Cliff. Pennington says "Can I have a raise? Can the other workers have a raise? I've noticed that we're working long, but being paid BELOW minimum wage in a store in a dangerous part of town for only 500 yen per hour for 16 hours every day is absurd!" Eli Pena, the owner and CEO of P-Mart looks at him as if he were crazy. "Dude, you're crazy. I'm not rich I can't afford to raise wages." "I smell bullshit!" He quickly shouts at Eli. "You have a mansion in Hiroshima, steal from the poor, and other than Kawasaki's produce, the other stuff was imported from dirty sweatshops from China, Barbados, Phillipines, North Korea, Dominican Republic, Haiti, and Albania due to outsourcing jobs, this earning you a whole lot more money, AND YOU'RE GONNA STAND THERE, LOO AT ME WITH A STRAGHT FACE AND TELL ME YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO RAISE WAGES?" He quickly gets agitated. "You're a corrupt senile old man! I only took this job because I wanted to make Kawasaki Bell-kun happy, and there was no other jobs in Tokyo!" "Well you're fi..." Eli was about to fire him, but he gets interrupted as he gets grabbed by his Western business suit by Cliff. "No, you listen here, Take that millions of money and stick it up where the sun don't shine, BUSTA! I quit this corrupt establishment! MAY YOU BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL! THIS CRAPPY STORE IS NO DIFFERENT THAN WAL-MART! I WISH YOU BAD LUCK!" He walks away from the store, and sees Rocky Streets and Greg Goose Gooner outside. *Outside.* Rocky streets does a handshake with his gang mate Greg Goose Gooner. "Hey Triple G, did you rob the ABM at the Fleet Bank at Stormguard last night? "Yes I sure did Rocky! We got 403650 cold hard yen now!" He counts the cash. "We're becoming rich, eh?" Rocky fistpumps and grins. "We, the Canadian Bad Boys are going to be the most formidable gangsters in Japan, even more stronger than the Mafia!" "Hell yeah man! How bout that 'Nucks (Vancouver Canucks) game last night eh?" "Total domination. Yeah! GO NUCKS GO!" Rocky waves a Canadian flag. "Unbelievable!" GGG shows his Vancouver Canucks tattoo on his biceps. "Fuhgeddaboutit! Hey, I always wanted to say that, I love New York City." "Whatever, we're Canadians! You're Acadian and Franco-Quebecer, and I'm Canadian of English, Anglo-Quebecer and Japanese ancestry, stick to our Canadian roots!" He points at Rocky. "Exactly, we put the BAD BOYS in the Canadian Bad Boys!" Rocky shows his "CBB" Olde English font tattoo on his six pack with 2 maple leafs surrounding it. "YEAH! Let's do this!" They grab their megaphones and step on top of a white Toyota. "Listen up Tokyo, this is the Canadian Bad Boys speaking! And when we talk, you listen!" Rocky then says "This piece of garbage supermarket needs to be destroyed. Eli Pena is corrupt!" Gee, talk about the pot calling kettle black. Anyways, it works as a huge crowd cheers on the CBB. Cliff Pennington runs out the store and bumps to Kawasaki. "Oh, it's you Kawasaki-kun!" "Hey, what happened?" "You gotta rescind your deal with this this corrupt market! Eli Pena is corrupt. He slahed me and my fellow workers wages under the minimum wage! He shpould be arrested for pretty much slaving us!" Cliff says in desperation. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Greg Goose Gooner overhears him. "Yo you heard the man eh? P-Mart and Eli Pena is full of shit. They renovated but it's still corrupt to the core. It's no different than polishing a turd. It may look nicer, but it's still a turd in the end!" Kawasaki knows him. He thinks "Oh no, it's him and that Rocky Streets guy, didn't they kill Togarashi's biological Jewish parents?" But then gives in, in fear of getting beat down by the 2 Canadian boys. "I will not patronize P-Mart anymore as promised." "Good choice my man." He shakes the hands of the freaked out Kawasaki, and they are in peace.... for now. GGG stands on the top of the white Toyota and uses his megaphone again. "So what you think Tokyo? Bomb P-Mart to the ground?" "BOMB IT TO THE GROUND! BOMB IT TO THE GROUND! P-P MART IS NO GOOD SO BOMB IT TO THE GROUND!" One customer runs out and says "Where are the mothers day flowers? Seriously? P-Mart is going to be the biggest butt-joke of Japan in 2011!" Rocky Streets presses the button on the remote controlled bomb and boom. "Let's get outta here before more craziness happens." Agnese persuades Saki to drive back home. *Lou Gehrig at Tokyo Bay, where he sees an abandoned sandcastle.* Lou Gehrig flies out of the water and flaps its wings. "Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Pretty Cure's nightmares become realityyyyyyyyyy!" The Sandcastle grows in size, creates arms and legs of its own, and the top windows of the sandcastle turns to eyes. "SAND! CASTLE!" He slowly steps toward the city. "SAND!" He steps. "CASTLE!" He takes another step. Rose, driving her Green Volkswagen, sees the Sandcastle wreak havoc, and create quicksand all around the streets, sinking a huge number of citizens. Rose screams for her life and hides in a local apartment. *Back near P-Mart, Agnese phones Togarashi and Kokumotsu.* "Hurry up!" Agnese tells Kawasaki to turn on the car but it's not starting. "I'm trying!" The car's batteries are weak, and despite the effort, the car refuses to turn on. "Goddammit!" He pounds on the steering wheel in frustration. "Hello?" Koku and Togarashi says. "THERE'S A....A....A... SANDCASTLE, LIKE, SINKING TOKYO!" "It's alright, we got this! Peace!" says Koku as she hangs up the phone. *At Togy's house* Nasubi asks Koku what is happening? "No time for talk, let's save Tokyo! LET'S GO GO GO!" Togy, Taima, Karai, Nasubi and Shakira nod their heads in approval as they run out to a forested area around the house. "Someone take care Bernie and Maggie for me!" Shakira shouts to the people inside as she left. Milho pops out of Koku's Windmill Flower. "Transform to Cure Maize now!" The rest of the fairies do the same. "Transform now! Save Tokyo, Cultivate the Victory Harvest!" "WE'RE TURNING TO PRETTY CURE PRONTO!" All six shout. They take out the windmill flowers. "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their Windmill Flowers and spin them, firing seeds that head for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as they jump and spread their arms and legs. their bodies glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Then all 6 get together. Salt & Pepper hold hands and crouch. Cannabis does an air kiss and crosses her arms. Maize does a fist pump. Aubergine and Cocoa kneel down. All 6 shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" *At the City.* Agnese and Kawasaki enter in a department store and quickly hide in the basement. "Sand! STORM!" The castle spins around and creates a sand storm, blowing away windows and making sight for the hapless people impossible as the City is buried in sand. "Hang on Agnese!" Eden looks in horror. "Oh no, the beautiful city of Tokyo!" Cure Pepper shouts at the Dark Raider. "Stop this madness!" An evil voice says, "The only thing that is stopping, is the Pretty Cures!" From the bay, Tony Lazzeri flies toward the Cures, almost tackling Salt. "Hello, my name is Tony Lazzeri the Loon. And as you can see, I destroyed that dump Tokyo!" He turns to the Dark Raider. "Dark Raider, wilt the flowers and make their mothers cry!" The Raider does as told and the flowers wilt. "No..... You can't...." Pepper in a sad state. Lazzeri laughs. "Yes, I can and I just did!" Cannabis says, "What a mean, sadistic thing you just did. It makes my heart cry. What you did was absolutely unforgivable!" Maize points at Lazzeri and says, "I can't believe you would do such an atrocious thing. WHY?" Salt says, "It's Mother's Day. It's a day for everybody to celebrate their mothers and this is how you reward them? With destroying the city, creating terror and spitting on them by wilting the roses? How... How... HOW CRUEL OF YOU! It makes my heart sad" Coca and Aubergine point at Lazzeri and the Dark Raider. "Go back to the Castle Dump where you belong!" "SHUT UP!" Lazzeri then commands the Dark Raider. "Eradicate the Pretty Cures!" The Sandcastle then makes sand geysers, the Cures dodge. Pepper approaches and punches and kicks the Castle furiously, but to no avail. "My attacks aren't working! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Raider then created a sandstorm to blow Pepper away to a skyscraper. Salt then tries her Water Manipulation put she gets punched before she has a chance to perform the move. Cannabis takes out her Water Pike and shoots oil at it, messing up his rhythm, but it shakes it off, and manages to morph to a cannon, which take out the other 4 Precures. Lazzeri laughs. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! MY SANDCASTLE MADE QUICK WORK! THE PRETTY CURES ARE NO MATCH!" *In Miriam's house.* Tulbaghia jumps out of her windmill flower right as she was finishing making the brooches of the Cures. "I smell trouble!" Miriam starts to sound concerned. "I have to save the Pretty Cures! Come on Tulbaghia!" "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" She takes out their Windmill Flower and spins it, firing a seed that heads for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as she somersaults and spreads her arms and legs. Her body glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. She makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. *Back in the battle* The Cures fought back valiantly, but were ultimately no match. The Sandcastle Dark Raider grabs a piece of itself, and makes a sand bomb. It throws it at the Cures and it was a direct hit as they are out cold. "SAND! CASTLE!" Tony tells it to finish them off with another sand bomb. Then suddenly, Cure Allium from the distance throws the Allium Ring. It didn't work, but it got their attention. "Forgot someone!" Allium winks. "You leave them alone now!" "Who are you?" Lazzeri starts getting angry. Allium makes the heart gesture. "I'm Cure Allium, your worst nightmare!" "Come at me!" Lazzeri provokes her. "Try this!" She shows off her new Cure Item called the Cultivation Bracelet. "And now I will start the chant." "Oh Lord, oh Yahweh, oh Golden-sama, help us win! Let the cultivation of the Victory Harvest begin." She pumps her fists, and wisteria-colored aura starts surrounding her. "PRECURE, CULTIVATION, BRACELET!" She shows her bracelet and spreads her arms, make a circle motion with her arms and grabs the bracelet. Then she pushes three buttons and the brooch in her dress glows. "SHINING FORCES OF NATURE, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY! IF YOU LET ME, I WILL SHINE!" Then all plants around Tokyo glow and green energy hits Allium. "YES! Precure, Power Up!" She spins around. "ALLIUM PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" She points to the sky. "EVIL, FEAR MY POWER!" Cure Cannabis sees all that and says, "Wow, I sure hope I gain those powers. This is amazing!" "Heck yeah!" says Maize. Cure Pepper just watches in awe. "Alright, let's finish this off." Allium approaches the Dark Raider and does a diving kick which kicks a hole through the sandcastle, but it quickly regenerates. She then does the Onion Ring Disc for a second time, hitting the Dark Raider logo on the chest of the sandcastle, making it fall down. "Alright, this will make you cry, prepare to pay the price for your immoral actions!" She grabs the Allium Ring, twirls it with her right pinkie until it glows, then she grabs it with both hands, and raises it above her head. Then she spins around furiously, creating a tornado. "LISTEN TO THE GARLIC SING, LISTEN TO THE ONIONS ROAR! ALLIUM STORM!" The tornado approaches the Sandcastle, and sends it flying. She stops spinning, and does the V sign. "V is for Victory!" And makes a C with another hand. "C is for Cultivation." She puts those hands together. "C-V! Just another CULTIVICTORY!" Lazzeri grunts, and warps back to Shirosekai. Aubergine bows down to Allium. "Thanks for saving us." "Well, no problem, I do my best. I'll join soon, I just have to finish designing the gadgets, just like the Cultivation Bracelet." "So all of us will be getting the Cultivation Bracelet?" Aubrinjal says "Sure! Every Pretty Cure had one." "Wow, she's a beauty! Isn't she? KAWAII!" Allium takes a look at Aubrinjal and instantly smiles in awe of the fairy's beauty. "Oh thanks!" Aubrinjal says. Aubergine asks "So WHAT EXACTLY does that bracelet do?" She takes a look at Allium's bracelet. "It calls forth the forces of nature to strengthen you, using the plants to not only enhance your strength, speed and awareness, it also even enables your fighting skills, that means you may not even have to take education in any self-defense, karate or classes of any kind. But I gotta warn ya, your spirits must be high to use its full potential or it may not respond to you. Anyways, I got to bolt, byeeeee! Oh and get the Cascade Sprinklers that are falling down from the sky will ya." She rides her Allium Ring like a surfboard and flies away. "What do ya mean.... your spirits gotta be high?" Aubergine shrugs. Hundreds of sprinklers start falling from the sky. Pepper tells the girls to grab them all. "Come on, come on! The sprinklers aren't gonna catch themselves! ya know!" "We're so close to purifying Niwachi I can smell it!" Salt grabs the sprinklers and spins around like she's in a dream world. "Focus!" Salann tells Salt. "We need approximately 5 more to get to 1000. We have 995." "Well let's get those 5." Maize pats Salann and leans on Salt. Cocoa grabs both of her chocolate guns and fires small chocolate geysers in celebration. "Cool, eh?" The city returns to normal. And the 6 girls realize "OH, RIGHT! THE MOTHERS DAY PARTY!" They run back to El Claroarroyo. Rose, out of the apartment, gets back to her car on her way home. *At the department store basement where Kawasaki and Agnese hid.* "Hey, Kawasaki, check if the coast is clear." Agnese whispers to him. "Okay!" He walks upstairs to the main floor. An employee named Iwao addresses him from the cash register and holds up perfumes "Hello, I'm Iwao, would you like to buy a..." "Not now!" He continues walking and checks outside to see the sand disappear. "YATTA, WE'RE SAFE!" He looks at his watch to see that it's 8:35, much to his chagrin. "AGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" He runs back to the basement, grabs her arm. "WE GOT 25 MINUTES TO GET BACK TO EL CLARROARROYO!" "25 Minutes? You're kidding me, time went that fast?" "Apparently! Let's get to the car now!" He pulls her out of the basement and into the car where they drive off. *In Togarashi's house. 5 minutes before Rose Bell enters the house.* "Shannon, where's the cake?" Karim shouts in the porch. "The cake? What cake?" Shannon and Mary Jane shrugs. "You forgot the cake? Really?" He angrily barks out. "Oh wait a minute, it's in the freezer." He opens it and puts it on the table." The just arriving Tsunade Gadona, Hector & Isabella Blanco, Aika Matsui, Hiroshi Bellamy, and "Ojisan" Daniel Bellamy enter the house, waiting for Rose. Everybody gets in the house Rose's car parks in front of the house. Togarashi tells her not to come in yet. "Why?" Rose asks. "I don't know, just put on this blindfold and follow me." Togy says as Rose puts on the blindfold and walks steadily to the house. She reaches the kitchen. "Okay?" She takes off the blindfold. "SURPRISE! HAPPY MOTHERS' DAY ROSE BELL!" Everybody unison, greets the matriarch of the Bell's. As Aaliyah, Karim and Togarashi hug Rose, Kawasaki calls the kids upstairs. "Here are the roses and cards, give it to her please." Saki also gives them a pink carnation. "You're so awesome daddy." says all 3. "Hey, Rose, here's some cards, flowers, and a carnation from the family to the greatest mom in the universe." Some oohs and awws from everybdoy. "Oh thank you so much children!" Rose opens the card. It reads "Happy Mother's day! Thanks for all you do! With each passing day I love you even more appreciate you more for making me the child I am today. You are the greatest." "Wow, I'm so glad I raised you all, you're so sweet!" Rose sheds a tear in happiness." "But that's not all! Here's an awesome cake! Well, make that 2 actually." One says "Happy Mothers Day Rose Bell!" And the other says "Happy 5th anniversary to Rose and Kawasaki Bell!" They all eat the cake and drink champagne. Suddenly, Cliff Pennington arrives. "Hey, Kawasaki, what are you going to do now, now that you pulled outta P-Mart?" "Oh, I was thinking that we were going to make a company of our own. Perhaps, you and I can own a farmers market and we will merge the Bellamy's sushi market to make.." Kawasaki hesitates as he thinks of a name for the company. He snaps his finger when he found an idea. "I got it! BPB Enterprises, and we'll have Fleet Bank and the CCCU (Clear Creek Credit Union) fund us. I actually talked about it with the Bellamys and they unanimously agreed, so we were going to stop selling our products at P-MArt anyways." "Great idea, I'll phone them both next week." Everybody wishes them luck as the people except the Bells leave. *At Estelle Beatty's home in the UK, where the UPS truck pulls up.* The UPS truck driver knocks on her door. "Package delivery to Estelle Beatty." Estelle, holding a cane wearing a blue dress, a cowboy hat and pink slippers, answers the door, "I hope that is my Mothers day flowers." She says in a Scots-English accent. "It is, maam." says the UPS guy as he hands her the package. "IT'S A ROSE! THANKS KAWASAKI!" She opened the package and smiles. *End of Episode.* Preview: Episode 15: Aaah! Tokyo Sushi struggles to stay in business! Nasubi: *In a sad voice* I'm concerned, I'n not sure if we're gonna make it through another week. Shakira: Don't worry, City Sushi is on their 14th minute. Nasubi: But I'm hearing reviews that their sushi's are better than ours! Shakira: What a bunch of malarkey! I've tasted their "sushi" before, it tasted like crap! Brooks Robinson the Oriole: Hello, ladies! Both girls: AAAAAAAH! YOU'RE A CREEPY BIRD, GO AWAY! Brooks Robinson: I'll turn both of your dogs to a Dark Raider! Both girls: No......... Please don't! Brooks Robinson: I'll take you bums outta business for good, and don't expect bailouts either! *chirp* Both Girls: Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation! Aaah! Tokyo Sushi struggles to stay in business! Brooks Robinson: You will never win! Both Girls: May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes